


Those Were The Voyages

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [33]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Jonathan reflects on a job well done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because no way on Earth was that travesty of a final episode standing in any universe of mine....

The official photographer thinks I’ve never been prouder. He’s wrong.

My senior staff. Heroes all. After ten years, they deserve this acclaim. I’ve got every Goddamn right to be proud, and to tell the galaxy so.

They keep their hands hidden, the matched gold bands out of sight. Trip’s still scarred around the jawline, but it’s not stopped him beaming in the last 24 hours. He’s not alone.

Yesterday was the happiest day of the mission. 

Yesterday I performed a service. 

Yesterday, I married my best friends. 

Trip and Malcolm. Finally, as they should be. Together as the mission ends.


End file.
